You're Nothing but Poison
by soccergrl15
Summary: A young girl returns to her home village of Konoha to see the village in shambles, and the cause... Orochimaru. Her tale as she sets out on revenge, and maybe love. OCxItachi


A lenient breeze blew across the land, almost like a compassionate caress on my skin. It had been a lengthy mission, far to lengthy for my taste. The large trees of Konoha were a welcoming sight. I was finally returning home after two long years, makes me wonder how my family is doing. I'm really curious as to how my younger sister would react to me coming home.

The sun finally began to rise as I reached the enormous wooden gates. The simple feeling of nostalgia spread like hellfire through my body, sending me back to the very first time I left through the huge earthen doors with my team. 'My... my team...' I tugged lightly at the jagged scar biting my flesh just underneath those soil-worn bandages. With a sigh of remorse, I trudged my battle heavy feet through the open arms that my home once embraced me in, welcoming any warmth the day would bring.

The destruction my eyes encountered was devastating. Bodies, from untrained children to experienced ninja, littered the ground. Acre upon acres of homes laid in a demolished pile of scrap on the foundation that once held it strong and sturdy. I looked at the mess with half-lidded eyes. 'What a party this must have been.' I thought, as I jumped to the safety of untouched rooftops. Bleakly, I gazed out over the part of the village that was unscathed, finding the large Hokage tower with ease, I dashed off to my destination quickly.

Multiple medical units scrambled within the perimeter of the tower caring for the injured that had survived. Landing softly, I glanced at a child as it was being carried away on a stretcher, his soft pale hand lying limply off its side. Closing my eyes for a moment, I walked to the dark, brown haired woman who seemed to be ordering about the whole operation. A small, pink pig sat at her feet, eyes closed and head bowed as if praying for the departed. Glancing at the woman as she talked with another medical nin, I could see the depressed, and bulging bags under her eyes.

Tapping her shoulder lightly once the medical ninja left, she turned to me quickly. Mouth open as if about to give out an order. "Oh! You aren't part of the Medical Unit. What do you need?" I narrowed my eyes at her curiously, "I need to see Hokage-Sama. Is he in?" Her brows furrowed as she stared at me. "Sure, I'll bring you to see her."She brought me into the building rapidly, steering out of the way of injured ninjas and freshly recovered ones. As we reached the red door that lead to his office, I watched as the woman burst in without even a knock of permission to enter. "Tsunade-Sama, someone is here to see you." I looked curiously at the blonde-haired woman seated behind the desk. 'That's not Sarutobi...' "Thank you, Shizune," said woman bowed, and left.

"Where is Sarutobi?" I questioned immediately, eyes ablaze as I stared at her. Her amber eyes opened to look at my worn form, she too, had the sleepless bags under her eyes. "Sarutobi died when Orochimaru attacked the village. He went out fighting his own student." My gaze died, turning into a bottomlessly blank void. "You're talking about when the Sound and Sand Village attacked, correct?" She rubbed her eyes furiously, trying to fight off the sleepiness that was beginning to fog over her mind. "That's correct. Now... Who are you again?" Walking briskly over to the desk, I placed my mission scroll on top of her stack of papers, then bowed. "My name is Saruwatari Asuka. Nice to see you again Tsunade-Hime."

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she grabbed the scroll, tucking it into a drawer and pulling out a small thing of sake. "How long have you been away again Asuka? It's been a few years since I've seen you, and that was at a village you happen to have passed through." I stood erect once more, arms folded in front of my chest. "I've been gone for two years, I'm shocked you would remember something such as meeting me. You were at a bar if I remember right..." I trailed off as she pouted childishly, "Yeah, you were the one who got me kicked out." "That was your fault Tsunade..."


End file.
